Ambivalencia
by LDGV
Summary: Aquello era una mentira, ella lo sabía; pero eso no le impidió lanzar aquella promesa al aire. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Ambivalencia**

Cansada, frustrada consigo misma por volver a romper sus promesas, una silenciosa Asuka se reclinó en la pared justo al lado de la entrada de la cocina. Desde aquel rincón; a pesar de no verlo claramente, la pelirroja era capaz de escucharlo mientras terminaba la cena. No tenía la mejor idea de qué prepararía esta noche; sin embargo, por más que intentó negarlo, intuía que su paladar quedaría encantado.

Dudosa, como si fuese una niña pequeña a punto de cometer una travesura, Asuka comenzó a deslizarse en el muro que le servía de escondite, acercándose, con una extenuante lentitud, al borde de éste con la intención de echar un vistazo. Esta no era la primera vez que lo espiaba, por más que intentase engañarse, tal cosa se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito diario que fue ganando más influencia en ella.

La alemana, hallándose ahora a sólo unos milímetros de la orilla, alcanzó a oler el reconocible aroma del pescado fresco friéndose en una sartén. Si bien era cierto que la adoración de los japoneses por agregar dicho ingrediente en casi todas sus recetas ya la tenía harta, Asuka, sintiendo su boca humedecerse ante tal apetitosa fragancia, se vio en la obligación de reconocer que Shinji hacía magia al cocinar.

– ¡Wark!

Sobresaltándola, tomándola desprevenida, el repentino graznido de Pen Pen la hizo enderezarse de golpe casi cayéndose del susto. Tranquilizándose, soltando algunas maldiciones en su lengua natal, Asuka se vio frente a frente con la mascota de Misato, la cual, mirándola con una expresión de extrañeza, daba la impresión de preguntarle qué hacía allí escondida.

– No hagas ruido, el idiota podría darse cuenta que estoy aquí.

Parpadeando, volcando su cabeza a un costado, Pen Pen pareció entenderle y continuó con su caminata entrando en su pequeña habitación refrigerada. Para cuando recuperó su tranquilidad inicial, Asuka, mirando sus propios pies, se dio cuenta que como consecuencia del sobresalto que padeció se había alejado de la posición que tenía segundos antes, arruinándose, por completo, su espionaje sobre Shinji.

Intentó varias veces conversarse a sí misma de irse de allí, podría ir a su habitación a seguir practicando su dominio del japonés o podría irse a la estancia a ver la televisión. No obstante, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse de ahí, la pelirroja se limitó a cruzar sus brazos detrás de sí quedándose quieta en aquel sitio. Se sentía tan estúpida, no comprendía como aquel inútil y bueno para nada lograba sacarla de quicio.

Era un idiota, se lo repetía en su mente cada vez que lo veía; aún así, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, el hijo del Comandante Ikari le miraba con una ridícula sonrisa amable. El propósito de su estadía en Japón era combatir contra aquellos gigantescos monstruos; asimismo, ser la número uno en toda prueba o actividad en la que ella participase. Pero, de nuevo, se encontraba arrinconada espiando a un mocoso.

Aunque no podía mirarlo directamente, gracias a su recurrente vigilancia sobre Shinji, podía afirmar con total seguridad que estaría parado ante la estufa usando su uniforme escolar, y a su vez, por encima de éste, llevaría puesto aquel viejo delantal que siempre le acompañaba en los quehaceres del hogar. Era absurdo, otra vez se reclamaba a ella misma, cómo alguien tan monótono conseguía distraerla tanto.

– Estúpido Shinji…

Tropezando con la misma piedra, literalmente, Asuka no tuvo más alternativa que recurrir a los insultos cuando no hallaba las respuestas que quería. Cada vez que Shinji, sin quererlo ni saberlo, le planteaba una interrogante que la gran piloto de la Unidad 02 no alcanzaba a descifrar, los agravios y los apodos eran la única manera que Asuka conocía para liberar la frustración que iba en aumento en su interior.

Oyendo a su estómago gruñir, sintiendo como éste le demandaba su atención, la alemana volvió a prometerse que esta sería la última vez que iría a vigilarlo. Aquello era una mentira, ella lo sabía; pero eso no le impidió lanzar aquella promesa al aire. Así pues, como una actriz profesional que preparaba su actuación, Asuka dibujó en su rostro su semblante más enfadado antes de salir a su encuentro.

– ¡Oye, idiota! –entrando en la cocina como una bestia enfurecida, Asuka le gritó al encararlo– ¿ya está lista la cena?

**Fin**

Hola, les agradezco por haber leído esta pequeña historia. Tenía un poco de tiempo libre y en una las tantas páginas de Facebook que sigo vi la imagen que utilicé como portada, y me pregunté qué podría estar pensando Asuka mientras Shinji cocinaba. La respuesta a dicha pregunta fue este corto relato, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
